cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations
Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations The Constitution of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Preamble: In recognition of the rights and responsibilities of independent self-governing nations to their peoples, and of the difficulties of fulfilling these roles without maintaining a community of trust among nations with this common interest, we do hereby ordain the creation of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. As a unified body of self-governing nations, it is our responsibility to provide a workable framework for the administrative structure of such an alliance. It is the objective of this constitution to outline, improve, and provide for the modification of this structure of government. In this spirit, and aiming to provide for a more secure future, we, the associated Sovereign Nations of the Commonwealth, do ordain and endorse this document. Admission & Expulsion Any nation in good standing and willing to switch to the Maroon team is permitted to join the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. All applying member nations must post the requested background information which will be examined before being considered approved of precautionary standards and accepted into the alliance. Members found guilty of direct crimes against the Commonwealth are subject to expulsion from the alliance. War Policy The CSN does not condone unapproved aggressive acts of any nature. Only wars authorized by the CSN Military hierarchy will be legally valid. Gross violations can have serious consequences on all aspects of the alliance, and may waive one's rights to membership. The CSN recognizes the nuclear weapons as strong deterrents and intends not limit a nation's right to possess them. However, due to the powerful nature of these weapons, clear authorization from the military hierarchy must be obtained before one intends to use them. Executive Administration The primary routine powers and operation of government within the alliance will be vested in an Executive Administration. This branch of government is organized around a Head Of State who is the leader of one of the associated nations. The Head of State and his staff will maintain the smooth operation of the various branches of the Commonwealth by providing services such as recruiting, education, and organization of internal affairs. The Executive Administration will also be responsible for the security of nations of the commonwealth and the alliances stance with foreign powers. Section 1: Positions Head of State Selection: Permanently appointed except in the case of impeachment. Description/Duties: The Head of State is appointed for an indefinite term and is vested with the full confidence and support of the Commonwealth. The status of any particular nation leader as Head of State may only be revoked through his resignation or a conviction in impeachment proceedings. The Head of State will serve as the leader of the alliance in all its affairs, including as the Commander-in-Chief of CSN military forces. The Head of State is responsible for appointing all government ministers and controlling the stance of the CSN government. The Head of State is also endowed with the ability and responsibility to veto any proposed legislation provided he can show satisfactory evidence that such laws will damage the security, unity, or happiness of the majority of alliance members. Deputy Head of State Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Deputy Head of State is charged with assisting the Head of State in day to day operations of the Commonwealth. The Deputy Head of State shall have the power to issue directives to all members of the executive branch and conduct diplomacy and official business with other alliances. The Deputy Head of State will not be allowed to appoint ministers or veto legislation, but is in all other cases endowed with the full powers of the Executive branch. Foreign Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: Description/Duties: The Foreign Minister is charged with managing the day to day Foreign Policy objectives of the Commonwealth. The Foreign Minister shall have the power to issue directives to all members of the Foreign Affairs Ministry and conduct diplomacy and official business with other alliances. The Foreign Minister is also charged with initial negotiation of treaties, which must be signed by the Head of State. The Foreign Minister may be overruled in any directive or decision by the Head of State. Defense Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Defense Minister is charged with maintaining and utilizing the Commonwealth Defense Forces. The Minister, through the direction of the Head of State, will be responsible for coordinating strategies and the incorporation of all CSN members into the CDF in various positions. During peacetime, the Defense Minister concerns himself primarily with defense readiness, intelligence on the strength of potential opponents, and communication with military allies. During wartime, the Defense Minister is in charge of tactical engagements and is closely involved in strategic decisions with the rest of the Ministries under the direction of the Head of State. Interior Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Interior Minister is responsible for maintaining coherant operation of all internal activities within the Commonwealth. The Minister, through the cooperation of his own appointed Deputies, will be responsible for coordinating all recruitment, education, and financial efforts within the alliance. The Interior minister is also charged with fulfilling any and all other internal duties such as managing alliance records, informing the general populace on internal operations, and coordinating efforts with the other Ministries. Director of Recruitment Selection: Appointed by Head of State, Interior Minister Description/Duties: The Director of Recruitment will organize efforts to recruit and integrate new members into the Commonwealth. The Director is charged with spreading our values to interested nations while ensuring against the use of coercion or intimidation in the enlistment process. Following recruitment, the Director will work with member states to ensure their successful integration into the CSN. Director of Education Selection: Appointed by Head of State, Interior Minister Descriptions/Duties: The Director of Education is in charge of the continued training of members of the alliance in techniques towards successful development. The Director will teach budding nations the mechanics of international trade and the effects of various decisions on the course of a nation's development. The Director of Education will also be responsible for collecting and publishing literature on a wide range of topics, including guides to rapid development, alliance history, and the state of affairs in the world. Director of Finance Selection: Appointed by Head of State, Interior Minister Descriptions/Duties: The Director of Finance will be the coordinator of all economical affairs within the alliance. The Director will ensure that nations are achieving ultimate efficiency in industrial and economical growth. Section 2: Impeachment While the Head of State is appointed for a life term each time he is chosen, the position is not without a check on its power. Any Member can make a motion for impeachment, and are permitted to present their case for a vote just as any other bill, though such an address vote must be made available to the entire membership of the alliance. Both sides must be permitted a reasonable span of time to fully state their case. The vote to impeach the Head of State is a simple majority vote by the membership of the Commonwealth. The total number of nations that voted must be 10% of the alliance or more. If the vote receives sufficient public support, the Head of State is removed from office. In the absence of a Head of State existing cabinet members will retain their positions until a popular election can be held for the next Head of State, and must be completed in 10 days or the Head of State will be re-instated. Leadership Head of State_ The Black Watch Minister of Defense_ Grand Emperor Brian Minister of Foreign Affairs_ SpacingOutMan Minister of Interior_ Goose Director of Finance_ Lord Brendan Director of Recruitment_ Verdale Director of Education_ Da5nake History The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations was founded by GinoTheRoman on the 28th of October in the year of 2006. It was officially announced 3 days later on November 1st, 2006. The initial Commonwealth consisted of a group of StarCraft players, mainly those in the Soviet Clan, such as Gino, Arouet, The Black Watch, Anarchy, and Verdale. The CSN began with an open recruitment policy, growing steadily as a small alliance with less than 100 members. Maroon-ICP War Some time later the Commonwealth took up the Balkan Accords with the other Maroon Team Alliances. This inevitably led to the infamous Maroon War between the Maroon Alliances and the invading International Communist Party. The CSN was on the victorious side and several members reaped the benefits of a successful war. However, after the war the Maroon Defense Coalition and Nordreich initiated the United Global Order (now merged into Nordreich) and Frontline Formation Coalitions' moves to Maroon without the approval of the Balkan Accords. The Silent_Spitfire Incident As time passed, things settled down. However, one of the members that reaped the benefits of war was itching for another fight. This member was the infamous Silent_Spitfire of the well-known Silent Clan. The Silent Clan also originated from Star Craft, and there they were enemies of the Soviets. However, differences were set aside in CyberNations and Spitfire had been allowed into the Commonwealth. A fatal mistake, as Silent constantly cursed Gino and disrupted the peace with constant flame wars. While he was quiet during the war, this conflict flared up again once it was over. This would lead to a severe amount of damage to the Commonwealth. The Premier was the chosen Senator for the Maroon Team Senate at this time in December. However, without consent Spitfire began to message unaligned nations to vote for him. This combined with his numerous amount of multis, Spitfire managed to get a Senate Seat. However, this resulted in ejecting ThePremier from his own. Before Spitfire could be brought to justice, he fled to the Maroon Defense Coalition. Shortly thereafter he fled to the ONOS, where his application to join was spotted by CSN Diplomats and reported to ONOS Officials. After being rejected, Spitfire became a Rogue and hid in Peace Mode. He then went on to report ThePremier for multi-ing, who promptly had his nation deleted. He proceeded to sanction the top 15 members of the Commonwealth along with others he held a grudge. He also sanctioned the top 3 nations of The Templar Knights and others who dared oppose him or criticize him. He also used sanctions as threats to validating members of CSN, so that they would not join and he might prevent the Commonwealth from growing. Eventually he reached the Sanction Limit of 30. During this time the Commonwealth gathered their evidence of Spitfire's multis, and then they reported him. During this time admin removed Spitfire from Peace Mode and his Senate Seat, causing much controversy whether the admin had the right to interfere in CN Politics of not. However, this argument ended later when Spitfire's Nation was found guilty of multi-ing, thus his Senate Seat ill-gained and had his nation deleted. He is now rumored to be among his Silent Brethren in the OASIS Alliance. Era of Peace After this incident, the Commonwealth recovered and led a peaceful existence. The CSN proceeded to become on of the three initial founders of GUARD with their old brothers the ONOS and new friends at the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. To this date GUARD continues as a steady bloc, with several new signatories, The Templar Knights, Tri-Color Federation, United Sovereign Nations, ASC, and Sparta. However, due to unfortunate coincidences, ONOS has left GUARD and the Tri-Color Federation disbanded. To this date the Commonwealth has held two growth spurts, one from 75 members to 150 and another previous growth spurt from 175 members to 325. In between these two periods of extensive growth, the Commonwealth has grown steadily and has remained neutral in previous conflicts such as Great War II. ThePremier has rebuilt his nation, and the CSN is holding a Senate Seat in Maroon. Rough Road The Era of Peace and Growth lasted for a considerably long time in CSN, ranging from after the Spitfire incident in December all the way to May. However, thats when the going got tough. Upon ONOS leaving GUARD, the peaceful times were no more. Although not in a war of any sort, turmoil ranged about as several members left to form their own alliance. For the most part, these members were active but were not officials, and they left on Good Terms. However, one particular group, did not. This was The Shogun. Mykillmyers had served as a Senator for one term, but had lost his seat to Juggernaut in the June Elections. Dissatisfied for unstated reasons, presumably he being the strongest nation in CSN yet not having more power, he went to found The Shogun. Under normal circumstances, this would have been just another splinter alliance. However, others left with mykillmyers. Among them were GhostArmy, GOWFANATIC, and Meaney. At first it was believed they were leaving on their own accord to help mykill, but then it was discovered the Mykill was actively recruiting from CSN. And had been doing so before even leaving CSN, trying to recruit as many members as possible to his new alliance. His defense that he was only trying to bring friends failed when PewterPirate55 stepped forward, a new arrival previously from ONOS who hardly knew mykill, showed screenshots that mykill had attempted to recruit him as well. It was soon discovered that Pewter was not the only one. Others that he attempted to recruit were Jakeinto and grandxanth. Before the CSN could touch them, all of the Shogun entered Peace Mode. Protesting innocence despite overwhelming evidence, they soon turned to trolling. Mykill and GhostArmy mainly, while meaney was left trying to work out a diplomatic solution and GOWFANATIC returned to CSN. The situation is nearly resolved, but the drama is almost equivalent to that of the Spitfire Incident months before. GATO - One Vision War In the early morning of April 26th 2008, the Commonwealth canceled it's Mutual Defense Pact with GATO, stating that it would honor the 72-hour cancellation clause. Within the next 24 hours, One Vision (then made up of NPO, IRON, NpO and GGA) declared war on GATO, citing a breach in year-old surrender terms that had occurred several months prior. True to it's word, CSN declared war on all nations attacking GATO. The Commonwealth did not target the New Polar Order due to their Friendship Pact with them, which was later canceled by the NpO. After the initial declaration CSN was declared upon by a multitude of One Vision's treaty partners, notably TORN, MCXA, R&R, Legion, STA, TAB, ODN, Pyramid and CON. Several alliances canceled their treaties with CSN: MHA canceled a NAP, FOK canceled a ToA, NpO canceled a FP and GDA canceled a PIAT. LEN temporarily suspended its tech deals with CSN to remain neutral. Despite not being asked to do so, CSN's loyal friends in the United Sovereign Nations declared war on STA in defence of the Commonwealth. The war gradually wound down with IAA disbanding, CSN surrendering and USN receiving white peace. GATO was not so lucky and was forced to continue fighting for nearly three months before One Vision finally accepted their surrender. For more information, see GATO-1V War. Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:GUARD